Shadow Fox
by DiscipleofRevan
Summary: So yea not only do I get taken from my home but I get task to take down Trigon. Me take on Trigon the Terrible yea that should work out beautiful. Especially since said demon sent me to F#@ MASS EFFECT. Oh well when life gives you lemons... (New opening ch added and past ch redone) Pairing undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright here is a prolog of this story that I should have added the first time. That way people who have not or will not read my Teen Titan story can still enjoy the story without going WTF. If you are still confused about anything let me know so I can answer your questions and go back fix this chapter.  
**

** Now I have gone back a fix the other chapters as well and hopefully they are better than they were last time.**

**I also have a new poll up. This time its for a new story that I want to work on soon. Recently I've read an excellent story called Rosario+Vampire Brightest Darkness by Lord Daemon, and it has me bringing up an old stories that I worked on years ago, which is a lot by the way. Now I have two story ideas but I don't know which one to do. So I'll let you guys help me decide the poll is on my profile page so if your a fan of the series go check it and give me a shout.**

**For the people who have not read my Teen Titan story please skip the rest of this as the rest of this doesn't really concern you guys, and continue onward to the story. For the everyone well you know what to do.**

**As some of will notice this is almost the same beginning as the Teen Titan story. It is suppose to be.**

**Remember this story is about Trigon sending our hero to the Mass Effect universe instead of altering his memory. Like I stated the first time there are going**** a few things that I'm changing: One- No resonance ability I'm changing that to something else. Two- No curse and no memory alterations (Trigon is sending Sean to another universe instead). Three-Sean is going to go through the transformation at the beginning as Light telling him about his true origin.  
**

**But this chapter does have some changes. MAJOR changes as well as a little introduction of a character that some of you were wondering about since chapter two of my Teen Titan story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it only me OC's**

_'This is for thought and conversions the Light and emotion clones'_

**"This is speech by Ed or EDI"**

**'This is for speech from emotion clones and Light'**

"This is for speech with the mask on (Not face mask that is worn underneath)"

* * *

Ch. 1

"SEAN GET UP IT TIME FOR SCHOOL," yelled my mother. I groaned thinking, '_Great another day in hell.'_

"GET UP NOW OR YOU WILL NOT GET ANY BREAKFAST." My mother continued her infernal yelling. I sighed and grudgingly got up and perform my daily morning rituals. When I finished I went towards my closet to figure out what I was going to wear for the day. I decided to dress up in a plain white t-shirt, blues jeans, long black sweatbands around my wrist, and plain white shoes. When I was fully dress I look at myself in the mirror that was hanging on the inside of the door.

My name is Sean Wilson Kirk, but I go by Sean Wilson because that is the name of my father. I am pretty much your averaged sixteen year old male; 5'9" in height, 125lb, long hair black hair that goes a little past my shoulders; and blue eyes. My parkour training has giving me an acrobatic build. My facial attributes are a little girlish, and thanks to that my entire life has been a complete utter living hell.

I was pick on and bullied with the usual reasons; my looks, not coming from a rich or a highly influential family, a lack of style, (I don't wear any name brand clothing) and of course my personal favorite is that I did not belong to any cliché clicks.

So since day one I was exile by my fellow classmates. And thanks to my exile I never had any friends. Heh funny even the rejects don't talk to me. That's fucked up.

Well, whatever who cares about those kinds of things I don't need friends.

Luckily for me I found an outlet for to deal with my pain and sorrow which did not involve blowing up the school, cutting myself up, and/or going on to a killing spree. Thought out the years I have been writing (whether for fanfiction or an actual book series), drawing, and listening to music in order to control my anger. But I digress so let's get back to the story shall we.

I sighed and began to slowly dragged my feet to the dining room to grab some breakfast as if going any slower will delay the inevitable, but as I walk into the kitchen my mother, who is running around like her head was on fire, says to me, "No time for anything now, here grab some toast, here is some money for lunch now go," while my mom stuff some money and some toast into my hand and ushering me out the door. Not wanting to feel my mother wraith I quickly complied grabbing my keys as I walk out of the house.

Today was your normal Mississippi morning, hot and humid. So I quickly started my car and put the A/C to full blast. Leaving the door open as to let out some of the heat that had built that had accumulated over night, while I waited for my car to cool off I leaned against my car eating my toast. Anyway I guess I can tell you about my family life while we are waiting.

My mother gave birth to me when she was station on a military base in Germany working as an Air Force communication engineer. I know very little about my birth father as he disappeared not long after I was born. I was born out of wedlock so I did not receive his family name as my own; instead I received it as my middle name and took my mother's maiden name. My mother never really talk about him all that much, and when I would bring him up my mother would just stop whatever she was doing for a minute her face always showing distance and heartbreak. She would then turn to look at me it would like she was trying to say that she was sorry or that she was afraid to tell me something. I eventually stop asking about him for my mother's sake. Four years later my mother married some other military man she was working with. The following year my little sister Rosalina (or Rose) was born. When my mother was well enough to travel we moved back to my step-father's hometown in Mississippi. Four years later my little brother Matt came into the world.

When my car had cooled down so I got in and left for cough…prison…cough…school. As I pull away from my house I decided to make a quick stop at a local doughnut shop to pick up a better breakfast, I still had about 20 minutes until the first bell rang so I had time to divulge my sin, besides the shop is a block away from the school. While I was waiting at the drive-thru for my order, I plugged in my IPod and let me mind wonder.

My mind then went to the Teen Titans, now those guys are my hero's. I mean they are everything I want to be funny, smart, talented, and good looking. The best part is that they use their powers to help people and nobody gives them shit about it. Well unless you consider the villain that they put behind bars, but who cares about what they think right. I was really upset when they cancelled it a few years ago and to throw salt at an open wound they completely stop showing any of the episodes. It is like the show never existed which I find odd because it was pretty popular show. My favorite character would have to be Raven. The reason why Raven is my favorite character besides the fact that I find her very attractive, I find her sarcasm to be funny and the fact that she is well educated and very caring of friends even though she puts up an ice queen front. Her choice in tea is good too I tried it myself and I love it. It is little bitter, but if you add a teaspoon of sugar and it's all good.

Another hero of mine is Commander Shepard from the Mass Effect trilogy. A truly wonderful game, even though the ending was a little disappointing, I still play them in my spare time when I'm not watching anime or reading manga, much to my step-dad's displeasure. Personally I've always wondered what it would be like to live in that universe. I really like Garrus and Tali; I mean you can't play Mass Effect without them. It's like have a bowl of cereal without any milk or PB&J without the bread.

My step dad finds my interest in cartoons and video games at my age to be disappointing, and he is constantly tell me to 'grow up' and 'get a life', which is funny considering he acts like a child himself, throwing hissy fits when he doesn't get his way and what not. He would rather have me be the jock until I graduate then join the military like him.

Sometime, when I had a rough day I would think about my father, my birth father, and wondered why he left. I can't help but imagine that he is some king or somebody famous, and that he had to run away because he didn't want people to use us against him. But those are just fantasies of a depressed boy. If my father truly cared about me and my mother he would have taken us with him to where ever he went.

My muse was interrupted as the car in front of me drove off, so I went up and paid for my food and left. After picking a spot to eat I quickly ate it and drove to school. Pulling into an empty parking spot I grab my black with red trim shoulder pack and got out of my car. Just as I was locking up my car I notice a small flick of motion in front of me I had a good clue what it was so I decided to I look up into the gray skyline and saw a shower of eggs was coming straight at me, with the years of experience of these kinds of attacks and my parkour training I drove to the side to dodge the incoming projectiles.

Every egg misses its target and hits the car next to his setting off the car's alarm. I got up smirking at the attempt to "Egg Me" I started to walk towards miniature prison when all of a suddenly a yell screams across campus "WHAT D'E HELL MAN, WHY IN D'E HELL ARE YOU THROWING D'EM FUCKING EGGS AT MY CAR." I recognize that annoying heavy southern accent voice as one of my many tormentors Billy Karmen. "WELL ITS DAT FUCKING FAGGOT SEAN FAULT FOR MOVING," yelled the leader of the small circle of assholes whose jobs was to make school life a living hell as humanly possible: Ben Tiny, or BT as everybody calls him _'whether by choice or not is another matter all in of itself'_, he is pretty much your average everyday bully. He is the star quarterback for the football team which naturally made him immune to any trouble, and he is as smart as your average bag of bricks.

Anyway while Ben and Billy where auguring with logic that matches their intelligence level, I snuck into school and towards my locker.

How weird does that sound somebody sneaking into school I mean who does that**.**

**_'_****_Nerds,'_**a voice whispered in my head.

When I was done getting the rest of my books he suddenly felt a giant hand slam me against the green metal locker, I was then spun quickly around grab by front of my shirt and was hoisted up in the air. The big meaty hand that had me hang up in the air belongs to Ben. "Good morning you ass wipe looking fag," said Ben in his rough southern accent his breath caked with chewing tobacco, he was surrounded by his posy Billy being right behind Ben.

"Good morning to you to Ben," I said though gritting teeth. Feeling very brave, for some reason, I remarked while laughing, "or maybe I should call you Tiny Tim." That remark got me slammed into the lockers hard "It's Mr. BT to you lil' dipshit fag," Ben slammed me into the lockers again, **'****_Man can dickless say anything to me without it ending with the word fag,' _**the same from voice earlier whispered in my head."Looks like you need to be reminded about your place again fag,"

**_'I guess not'_**

I was slammed into the ground, but before I could get up and make my escape, because truthfully I am not much of a fighter, and going up against four football players yea not good odds, a foot was pressed against my back pinning me to the floor. At this point Bill came up front of me and said with an air of a rich man, "Now until my truck gets back from the shop you will be my lil' bitch, you will do what I says when I say it," Ben lifted his foot off of me, "now if you bow before me, kiss my shoes, and beg for my forgiveness I might go easy on you," said Bill smirking with look of victory and satisfaction. I slowly rose to my whole body shaking from the beating that I just took, but also with anger and rage. I was sick of all of it the pranks, the bullying, the continuing beatings that he had to endure since day one of Kindergarten. Enough was enough I may not be a fighter so I probably stood no chance against four guys who pick on the weak on a daily bases on top of football training, but I am going to stand my ground. I stood up and look straight into the eyes of my tormentors and said, "No, I will not."

"What did you say," Ben looked at him laughing in disbelief of what he was hearing. This little weak-ass fagot nerd had just told him no, he could not have that. "Let put in simpler terms for you and your crew's single brain cells heads," I said my voice shaking from all the pain that I was feeling, "I know it going to strain you guys, but please bear with me," I am trying my best not to winch from the pain that I was in, "I am not going to 'bow down' to you, I am not going to be your 'bitch', and I refuse to be push around by you assholes anymore, I am done."

Ben put on a sadistic smile obviously he was going to enjoying this, "You got some guts talking to _us_ like that. Looks like we are going to teach you some manners, and show you were exactly you belong on the food chain. Boys," The group of boys that have circled around Ben this whole time blocking the view from everybody who could be watching, now move to hold me around the arms I looked around watching all of the students walk by not even bothering to try to stop what was happening, in fact some were stopping to watch the scene unfold in front of them, "Billy since it was your car that got trash you get the honors of going first," Billy being the star linebacker that he was, I know for a fact that this was going to hurt really bad, besides being on of the top linebackers on the football team, he is 250lbs of fat and muscle on him. Billy stood in front of me with his fist pulled back started to swing. Punch after punch landed on my gut it was taking everything I had to hold back Light.

Well while I am getting the beat down of a life time let me explain who Light is. You see I have split personalities and Light is my other persona, and he is a fighter. As you can probably guess Light is exact opposite from me. Oh and let's not forget my emotions. For as long as I can remember my emotions, for some odd reason, have decided to give themselves voices and talk constantly trying to get me to do whatever they want. For example my perverted side likes to make raunchy comments trying to push me into doing something perverse. Normally I do not care or I shut them out, but when they start arguing and fighting with each other it gets rather annoying.

It's not easy to quiet the noise, and it makes it very hard to concentrate on I am doing so I have to go somewhere quiet and try to shut them up. Key word is try.

**-BBBRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG-**

**_'_****_Saved by the bell_**,' spoke Light in my head, '**_you know if you would let me out and let me deal with them they will not ever bother you again.'_**

**_'_****_Damn straight you should let Light out so we can kick some ass or better let me do it.'_**

I sigh, '_here we go again,Bravery, shut up, go beat up Pervert, Rage, or something'_

**_'_****_All right,'_** Brave exclaimed excitedly as he ran off somewhere in my mind to beat something or some other emotion…hopefully Rage.

_'__And Light,'_ I continued,_'If I let you out to fight them that would accomplish nothing. What would happen is that they will come back with more guys to get even. No, it is better to take it and walk away. Besides how do you know how to fight I mean I only took like what a year of martial arts class. There is no way for me to take on those four assholes. If you are me then you should know that much. Right?'_

**_'_****_Whatever,'_** Light said retreated back to where ever he came from.

Damn it he always does that why do I get the feeling he knows something about me that I don't. I thought to myself. One of these days I am going to get truth out of him and shut my emotions up for good. Man I wish I had friends to talk to about this kind of thing.

_'__Lonely back off,'_

**_'_****_Well it true *sniff* *sniff*,'_** Lonely sniffled while he retreated to the back of my mind.

"We'll see you during the summer when there is no school then we will finish this lesson without any interruptions," said Ben with an evil smile bringing me back to the real world. The guys who were holding me released me, and after telling me in great detail, I might add, what each of what they were going to do to me over the summer they left while laughing. Great I have something to look forward to during the summer thank God that nobody knows where I live.

Only one more year of this shit and then I am out of here.

After they had left I pick myself up the crowd had long dissipated. I gathered my belongings and decided for the first time to skip school for the day. School was only in session for three more days so it won't count against me. So with that in mind I headed home to work on some of my drawings and writing, after I tend to my wounds of course.

* * *

After a short trip, I reach my house it was quite and empty which is odd. Mom of course had already gone to work, my step-dad leaves at five in the morning, and my little brother and sister have already left for school.

What the odd part is that my stepdad's moocher brother was not here. I shrugged it off walking off towards the bathroom to apply first aid, thinking that he went off somewhere to get some cigarettes or booze. Which is a good thing too because I really do not want to deal with him and his drama right now. Do not even get me started on what would happen if I found him and my step-dad's mother here. I shivered thinking on what those two could be planning this time; I just guess assholes run in my stepdad's family.

When I was finished applying first aid, which was not bad considering I was slammed around pretty hard and having Do Ra Me played on my ribs soon after, I went into my room and pulled out my sketch book and iPod. Once I was comfortable enough I started working on my character for the fanfiction that I am working on, all it needed was a little color. I pop in my Justin Law earphones and started playing a Skillet song called Hero and started my work.

* * *

After spending an hour or so working on my project still failing at the mask design I look at my digital watch, it read 9:15 am.

_'__Well I guess I could go and practice my parkour till lunch,'_ I thought to myself

I gathered my sketch book and put in my shoulder bag I also replace my school belongings with my writing notebook in case I get an idea for my fanfiction or anything else that might come to my mind while I was training, a first aid kit, cell phone, and my iPod which I slip into a shock sleeve that I added to my strap which was located at the top of said strap.

I quickly change into my training gear which consists of black shorts, grey sleeveless undershirt, black with white trimming parkour gloves which full covers my hands, and white with red trim running shoes. Now that I was gear up and ready to go I made my way towards my training ground. The training area where I practice my parkour is at an abandon multi building apartment complex which is about a mile away from my house.

* * *

When I reach the complex I did some stretches, set my alarm for 11:30 am, and started to play music through my iPod. Once I got into the groove of the music I began my practice session using moves that I had learned over the years, it also help that I played all the Assassins Creed and Mirrors Edge games. After about an hour or so I only made to the second building via the roof and was currently working my down by the fire escape. I was about half-way down when my alarm went off.

_'__Well that was an okay practice need to work on my speed. Well I have all summer to work on it.' _

I was contemplating on whether I should stay longer and keep practicing, but my stomach voice its opinion. So I jump over the second to last rail hitting the ground rolling keeping my momentum going as I started jogging back home.

Well that was my plan. What I did not count on was the sudden portal opening at my feet about half way home. Fate evidently had other plans for me. The only thing that could be heard was a single word that was uttered from my mouth.

"Oh Shit!"

Okay two words.

* * *

_'__Fucking trippy,' _I thought as I was surrounded by a blue tunnel which oddly reminds me of Star Wars hyperspace.

So here I am falling though lightspeed and in front of me is a woman? She is dress in a white dress with a hood, she look pretty normal. What stood out the most on this woman was a diamond shape red crystal on her forehead and violet color hair. She looked strikingly familiar to me.

"Hello Sean," the woman in white spoke "I glad to have finally found you." Her voice filled with wisdom and great urgency.

"Whoa, hang on a minuet how do you know my name?" I cried out. A little freak out at the moment, I think that I have every right to be. Considering that I am God knows where talking to somebody who apparently knows my name.

"There is much that I know about you, but we do not have the time to go into detail. To help put your mind at ease my name is Arella, and right now we are between dimensions yours," she pointed at me then at herself, "and mine." She moved towards me, "I need your help."

My mind was still in the process of figuring out what the hell is going on at the moment.

Okay there are only three possible explanations for this current situation that I am in:

1) I am dead and this is some crazy after life limbo like thingy.

2) I have finally lost my mind and this is all a crazy (yet cool I might add) hallucination.

3) This shit is really happening.

Whether or not this is real am I really going to let a chance like this slip by. Besides that name Arella that name sounds very familiar but for the life of me I cannot remember from where. I decided to see what Arella needs from me and then give her my answer.

Although I need to proceed with the utmost caution because I don't want to piss of the dimensional wielding lady. I took a deep breath.

"Okay what exactly do you from me?"

At this Arella smiles, "I need you to go to Jump City, fight alongside the Teen Titans and destroy Trigon once and for all." She said it like what was the obvious thing in the world.

…...

"Say whaaa." To say that I was shock would have been an understatement.

"What me… why….. why me I have absolutely no combat experience or training, no powers, and an average level of knowledge about the D.C. universe. I mean wouldn't somebody who is a hardcore fan be better than me." I fell to my knees and sat there shaking my head, "I am pitiful and weak I would just get in the way and drag them all down. I'll be completely useless."

Arella walk over and crouch in front of me, put a hand under my chin, and lifted my head so I was looking at her face. She was giving me a heartwarming smile that only a mother could give, "Sean you are very unique person. I know that you are willing to anything for the people you care about. I know that you will always put the happiness of other before yourself. You have a unique gift that only you have. Do not worry about not having the power to protect or defend. Everything that you will need is lock away in your mind," she said poking my forehead she then stood up and walks away when she stops the woman in white turns around and says to me, "I have provided the key, what you do with this power is up to you now." Arella smiles, "Besides haven't you always wanted to rid the world of Trigon and prevent the betrayal of a certain blonde earth-user?"

_'That I did,' _with that in mind I finally came to a decision. I got back on my feet and stood to my full height. I look straight at the Arella with determination in my eyes,

"Okay I'll do it, I will go and fight Trigon, and destroy him once and for all."

Arella smiled she raised an arm and from nowhere a dove came and landed on her outstretch arm. She then started petting it. "Good, now to full understand what you power is talk to Light."

"Wait a minute _Light,_" I said with confusion

Before I could get any further Arella's dove flew through me and open a portal behind me,

"Now go Sean," she said and without wasting a second I was pulled into another portal.

* * *

So here I am yet again flying through in yet_ another_ hyperspace looking worm hole _'Well this great I am falling into another portal that also pop out of nowhere. On top of that I have to defeat the devil himself before he rises and destroys the universe as we know it.'_ shaking my head I sighed at my abnormal situation. _'This is going to be fun.'_

"_Okay Light I need some answers and I need them now" _I stated firmly, _"No bullshit, no avoiding me, and no half answers. We are going to settle this here and now. Now who or what exactly are you?"_

Light sighed;**_"Well there is no point in hiding it now." _**Suddenly a woman appeared in front of me. She was about my height had white hair, and she had a very…*Clears throat*… mature assets that didn't seem to match her small frame. What stood out the most about her though was not her physic, well it did stand out but hey I'm hormonal teenager male what the hell you expect, was the pair of fox ears and a tail as well. The furry appendages were the same color as her hair. The fox woman was wearing what looked like a red kimono with cherry blossom petals on it.

"Ummm…..Who are you?" I said after I composed myself, and I totally didn't have to pick my jaw off the ground and wipe my mouth to remove the drool.

Yep I didn't have to do that at all.

Okay, so yea, I had picked my jaw up and the drool. So sue me.

"Well of course you wouldn't recognize me," the women said letting out a sigh before straightening herself, "My name is Light."

…..

"Whaaaa," I said in shock. "Hang on if you Light, then…then…then why are you a girl," I stuttered out trying to piece everything together.

The women, Light, rolled her eyes, "Look we don't have time for me to explain everything to you now. I sense a powerful presence coming, and it's not friendly. So I'm going to take a shortcut." She stepped, or rather floated since there was no floor to walk on, closer to me until she was directly in my face.

I could feel the heat rushing to my head as I got a close up of her face, and I have to admit she is very beautiful.

"Thank you," Light giggled.

And apparently she can read my mind.

"Well I do live there," Light stated with a slight smile tapping my head, "And while I'm here I need to tell that you need to put something in that noggin of yours its _very_ empty."

"Ha ha," I laugh with heavy sarcasm.

"Anyway sorry about this," Light said, "Because it's going to hurt."

"What are you…." I trailed off as Light pulled her hand back and…

…..STABBED MY HEAD WITH HER FINGER

Now I have the biggest headache I have ever had since the SOPA Bill. Soon my body felt like had liquid mercury was flowing through it. The pain so intense that all of my other senses were drown out, I could only hear, smell, taste, and of course feel the pain. After what felt like an eternity the pain subsided, and the world turn black.

* * *

When I woke up I saw that I was still in the blue tunnel and Light was nowhere to be found. "Light," I called out, or more like groaned since my throat tasted like sandpaper.

**_'_****_I'm here,'_** Light weak voice said from within my mind.

_'__What the fuck did you do to me?'_ I growled at her my anger slowly rising. I ran a weak hand through my hair and….. I patted my head. I felt two furry things on top of my head. No way. I turned my head around and looked behind me, _'Light do you mind explain to me, why I have fox ears and tail?!'_

**_'_****_To put it simply,'_** Light groaned, **_'I fused our souls together. They way it should have been at birth.'_**

_'__What are you talking about,'_ I spat at her anger diminishing, but only because I was too tired to continue to be mad at her and a little bit of confusing too.

**_'_****_Think of it like I downloading everything that I know, into you,'_** Light explain I could…feel her strength returning at the same time I felt mine coming back to me as well. **_'Which is a lot by the way.'_**

_'__Okay and the furry stuff?'_

**_'_****_Something that should have been done a long time ago, but couldn't because of well the obvious,' _**Light said with a shrug. Yea I think people might find it odd if I had fox ears and tail.

_'__Why don't you explain everything from the beginning.'_

**_'_****_It'll take time,'_**Light said.

I just waved my hands around showing her the blue tunnel, _'Which we have plenty of at the moment. _

I heard Light take a deep breath, _**"Long ago your clan was at war with demons. This war had lasted for generations with no end in sight. But one day the elders of your clan decided that this war had gone on long enough. The numbers in your clan was on a rapid decline, they were down to a few hundred. So in order to save your clan and protect the world the elders made a pact with us the Kitsune, or the nine-tail foxes.'**_

_'Pact?'_

_**'Yes a pact in exchange for our powers and protection your clan would allow us to use your bodies as hosts. When the deal was sealed your ancestors were not only defeated the demons, but push them back into hell. Afterwards there was a time of peace your clan flourished and prospered protecting the world.'**_Light said with a sigh like she was remembering pleasant times.

_**'You could say that they were the first superhero group." **_She said wistfully_,__** "As time passed the bound that the fox and it's host shared grew stronger and began to evolved until you get what we have. Everything was fine until what you humans call the Dark Ages.'**_

_'Superhero group?' _I inquired finding that statement odd.

**_'I'll explain in a minute,'_** Light said like she was waving her hand back and forth, _**'The humans began hunting your clan down like animals. Somewhere afraid, others wanted the power that your clan had,'**_ Light shook her head whipping the tears that was forming in her eyes, it look like she was recounting painful memories, _**'Long story short the elders sacrificed themselves in order to open a portal to another universe and allowing the remaining survivors to escape to the world where you were born and raised. In order to fit in with the populace the survivors and the Kitsune agreed to seal away their powers. Thanks to that we were able to stay safe and hidden all of these years, every time a Kitsune fused with the host he or she would seal themselves away.'**_

_'If that's true then how am I able to talk to you?'_ I asked.

_**'Well remember when I said that the bonds grow and evolve,'**_I nodded my head, _**'even though we seal ourselves away the bond is still there, and as far as I know I'm the only one that has talked to a host in hundreds years.'**_

_'Okay, which universe did we original come from?'_

_**'You call it the DC universe,'**_ I sat there slacked jawed, Light just smirked, _**'And thanks to Arella I was able give you your inheritance. Once we made it to our destination you might notice that your sense of smell, sight, hearing, regenerative, and other physical attributes have increased.'**_

'_Earlier you said you download information by fusing our souls together? What kind of information?" _I asked her.

"**_Well there is information on every form of martial arts known to man, military tactics used though out the ages, and what you can do with your powers"_**

_"__Martial arts?"_ Now I am both of my eyebrows shot in surprise, _"My powers?"_

**_"_****_I've been around a long time and picked a few skills up from my previous hosts,"_**

_"__How old are you?"_ I wondered out loud.

Before Light could answer, a cold harsh laugh that froze me to the very core of my being echoed all around me and everything went dark.

"_She sends a weakling mortal to defeat me hahahahaha."_

I turned around slowly to the source of the bone chilling noise, although I have a damn good hunch on who it is.

_"__**Trigon,"**_hissed Light.

When I was fully turned around what was in front of me where four blood red eyes. When Trigon spoke it took everything I had to keep my composer.

"_Hmmmm,"_ Trigon's eyes were looking at me I could feel him reading my very soul, and then he chuckled. _"I can sense your fear mortal and you should fear me for I am Trigon the Terrible."_

I gather what courage that I could muster and spoke, "What do you want demon."

"_HAHA you have some spirit mortal I like that, but it is pointless I could destroy you without any effort."_ The eyes squint as if pondering something then I could just imagine him smiling evilly. _"I have a better idea though which I think will be more entertaining." _Two fiery hands appeared on both sides of me and grabbed me and held me in a tight embrace. _"I will admit you might pose a small threat, however small it is. I won't let you stand in my way,"_ the demon bellowed. I saw a portal open beside me, and I watched in horror as the hands flung me into it.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Trigon watched as Sean flew down the portal. Trigon could not help but chuckle, _'You may yet be useful to me, but for now I will entertain myself by watching you struggle and suffer. And there is nothing you, that meddlesome whore, or __**he **__can do to stop me. HAHAHAHAHAHA' _Trigon crackled as he watched from the bowels of hell. The scream of the damn echoed and the hell fires roared with the intensity that is only known by inhabitants of that horrid place.

"Now, that wasn't very nice," a play fully voiced said in front of one of the Lords of Hell. Trigon lazily looked below him to see a man wrapped in a black cloak. Trigon bared his teeth at the intruder as his four yellow eyes narrowed at the very man he just gloated that couldn't stop him. _"What **you** doing here?"_ Trigon demanded standing up and pulling out a sword made out of pure hell fire from his loincloth, his white hair waving like the flames that surround him.

"Well you did send our friend somewhere that he wasn't supposed to go," the figured said examining his gloved hand. "Now you messed up all of my plans for that place," he said with a pout. "I was hoping on sending _DiscipleofRevan_ there, and now I have to find an alternate universe of that universe to send him there. Do you know how hard it is to do that?" the man in black said.

_"__Like I care about an insignificant ant's plans,"_ Trigon roared as he charged foreword and swung his sword to separate the man's head from his body.

The man brought up one finger and stopped the blade, "Now, I thought you were smarter than this Trigon." The man said like he was scolding a child as he closing his finger around the sword. Trigon was flung to the side of the room making the whole room shake from the impact.

_"__You bastard,"_ Trigon growled as he tried to get up, but was stop when his own sword was pointed at his neck.

"The only reason why I'm letting you live is because you are needed," the cloaked figured said in a tone that seemed to freeze the whole room. "You know this change might be a blessing in disguised," the man said, "The trials he will face there will make him stronger." The cloaked figure leaned forward and whispered, "Strong enough to defeat you and your masters."

The man straightens up and looked at sword before the crushed it with his hands. "Now if you will excuse me," he said in a joyous manner, "I'll take my leave. This place is too hot for my taste." The man turns to leave the room when Trigon roared out, _"I'll kill him, and then I'll the original one that you had sent. I'll make sure to kill every single one that you will send, and once you run out of your** resources** I'll destroy you. You hear me __**S**__ I will annihilate you!"_

The cloak man now identified as S stopped and slowly turned around a crescent moon grin on his lips, "You can try," he said simply before continuing on his way. "And please call me S.P.K."

S.P.K opened the doors and walked out of the room muttering, "Maybe I should find someone else and send them to One Piece. Now that would be fun to watch, it does have a good story. Or maybe I should send him to High School of the Dead now that has some serious plot. Hehe, boing boing. I mean ahem it has a wonderful story and will surely make a strong solider. But before I decide, I need to drop off a little care package."

* * *

When the S.P.K disappeared Trigon was immediately surrounded by six cloaked figures, "My Lord are you alright?" one of them asked. Trigon just growled as he slapped the minion away, _"Silence you."_ Trigon got up and made his way to his skeleton throne his anger boiling at the humiliation that he just suffered.

_"__I have a mission for all of you,"_ Trigon said sitting down, "_I want you to go and assist one of our allies and kill the boy I just sent."_

"It will be done," one of the figures said bowing before turning to the others. "Come my brothers we have work to do."

* * *

**So how did you think about the end there? (This goes to my returning fans but you can tell me too if want.)**

**Anyway don't forget to leave a review please so I can know what you think, and how I can improve.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Updated Ch- 9/8/2013 If you have not read the new intro please do so now please.  
**

_'This is for thought and conversions the Light and emotion clones'_

**"This is speech by Ed or EDI"**

**'This is for speech from emotion clones and Light'**

"This is for speech with the mask on (Not face mask that is worn underneath)"

* * *

Ch 2

Cold, the smell of filth, and the sound of civilization assaulted my senses as woke up. I push off the ground and took in my surroundings. Great I'm in an alleyway. Asshole. Could I at least been drop off somewhere decent.

**_'_****_Trigon_****_ is _****_a demon you know,'_**Light chimed in my head,_**'You didn't expect the red carpet treatment did you?'**_

_'Quiet you,'_ I snapped, '_Right now you're up shit creek.'_

Light chuckled nervously,**_ 'Right, so now we need to figure out here Trigon sent us. Why don't we start off by check out what's in the duffel bag over there.'_** I turned my head to see a duffel bag, _'Odd,'_ I walk over and opened up the bag and went through its contents. The first thing that I came across was a note.

* * *

_Dear Sean,_

_I know that you are confused and lost right now so I'll be quick. As you have notice you are not in the Teen Titan/ D.C. Universe. Don't worry I'm trying to fix that right now and I will contact you as soon as I have the solution. While you are waiting why don't you use this time and get acquainted with your powers and abilities, that I'm sure Light has told you already, and practice being a superhero. In this bag are the tools that you will need to survive in this universe._

_Well have fun._

_Yours Sincerely _

_S.P.K_

_P.S. Be nice to ED you're A.I._

* * *

I gave a sigh as put the note away and pulled out a few articles of clothing which consisted of all black clothing: combat shirt, trench coat with assassin creed style hood, parkour gloves with light arm guards (which had a grappling hook system built into them), pants with knee pads and combat boots that just about mid shin with metal straps on the side and a black undershirt that had the neck stretch out like a turtle neck so I could make a face mask that covers from my nose down. Underneath the clothing was a mask. The mask was painted white and had black eyes and a red smile. It kinda reminded me of a fox, which considering what I am now it's really not that surprising. I slipped on the mask and with a hiss it attached to my face. Immediately scrolls of blue text began rolling in front of my eyes and a small figure appeared dressed in black pants, shoes, and shirt with a red jacket. The figure had its blonde hair done in braided pony-tail.

**"Hello,"** the figure spoke, **"My name is Ed and I'm your AI assistant."** Circular objects appeared and began scanning my eyes as a HUD began forming.

"Uh hey Ed," I said checking out my HUD, my voice was distorted by my mask, "Why do you look like Edward from Full Metal Alchemist?" The AI, Ed, just shrugged his shoulders, **"It was the way I was made I could change my appearance if you like."**

"Naw its okay anyway," I said clapping my hand together, "How do I remove this mask?"

**"****By pressing this button,**" Ed said as the area around my left breast glowed, **"On your uniform."**

"Okay then," I scratched my _fox_ ears while I looked at my soon to be uniform before looking around the alley way to make sure that I was alone. Thankfully I was at the very end of the alley so I was surrounded by darkness. Wait if it's dark then how I'm I able to see? I just shrugged my shoulders and chalked up to the many changes that I went through during my transformation. I quickly stripped off my clothes and slipped into the uniform that was provided to me.

Once I was finished I looked in the bag to see that there were two small black cylinders with a red switch and buttons. I pressed one of the buttons causing it to extend one end. I pressed another and both ends extended. I examined the quarterstaff and found that only the tips and the base were black while the rest of it was white.

"Interesting," I muttered closing the staff and placing both of them on my utility belt. I looked into the duffel bag to see if there was anything else for me to use. When I found the bag to be empty I zipped it up and stuffed it along with my clothes into my shoulder pack. Pulling up my hood and my cloth mask I began tightening all the straps and buckles, when suddenly my fox ears picked up a click and a low whine coming from behind me. Surprisingly I could still hear that well with the hood up.

"Your coming with me kid," a voice said. I turned around to see an oddly dressed man holding an extremely familiar pistol. _'__**That's a **_**_M-3 Predator _****_pistol,'_** Knowledge said.

**'****_No shit Sherlock,'_** Rude spat out.

'_Guys not now,'_ I said rubbing my forehead trying to fight away the coming headache. Great so I'm in the Mass Effect universe could this get any worse, **_'And your fourteen years old,'_** and I'm fourteen again… _'What the fuck do you mean I'm fourteen again?'_

**'****_Trigon did his own little thing to you. I guess he thought that you wouldn't pose much of a threat if you were younger,'_**Light said simply. Fan-fucking-tasic, I have to go through puberty again. Fun times are ahead. **_'Yea, I hate to interrupt your inner monolog,'_**Light cut in chuckling, **_'But I think your friend is getting a little angry.'_** I looked up and sure enough the man looked pissed, "Didn't you hear me kid?"

"No, not really," I replied with a shrug, "Say who sent you?" I asked but I had pretty idea on who sent this guy. There are only two groups that had the resources to detect and move on me this quickly. The thug seemed taken aback by my lack of fear. Now that I think about it so was I, but I'll worry about that later. The thug began speaking, "I work for a secret human-"

"Cerberus then," I said cutting the man off. "Well then," I said rubbing my hands together, "Well, I guess we have a problem then because I'm not going with you just so you can conduct experiments on me ect. ect."

The Cerberus agent scoffed, "You're acting like your got a goddamn choice boy." I twitched when he called me boy, "Well I do," I said before I charged the man at speeds that caught us both off guard. I grabbed his gun arm and with a twist I...well twisted his arm around and slammed him into the wall knocking him out.

Holy. Shit. That. Was. Fucking. Awesome. "C-sec nobody move," and now I'm fucked. Wow I'm cussing a lot. I raised my hands to see a familiar Turian. "Get down on the ground," Garrus said aiming his pistol at my forehead. "Uh…I rather not considering it's dirty and stuff. Besides I'm the victim here," I pointed at the man on the ground, "Mr. Cerberus agent there tried to kidnap so they can do sh-things to me."

Garrus seemed to relax a bit lowering his gun and pulling out a pair of handcuffs, "Alright then you're coming with me then." I lowered my head, "Sorry but I can't do that if Cerberus is after me than it is only a matter of time before they come after me in force."

"We can..."

"Protect me," I said cutting him off, "You of all people should know Officer Vakarian" Ah drink in his shock expression, "That C-Sec can't protect me. But I thank you for your concern." He nodded his head knowingly.

"So what are you going to do then?" he asked cuffing the agent. I tapped my chin, "Become a superhero or vigilante." The look on his face was absolutely priceless, "Right," Garrus said slowly, "Your still coming with me though." I put my hand up, "Right," a grappling hook shot out of my sleeve, "Good luck with that." I said cockily as I shot up into the air shouting, "I have a feeling that we'll meet again." I landed on the roof and began running jumping to the next roof.

Okay, first thing first I need to find out when I am at. I looked to my left as I came out of a roll to see parts of what looked like pieces of Sovereign. So I think it's a safe guess to say that I am sometime after ME 1. Okay then so I need to find myself an omni-tool so I can connect to the internet…

**'****_Extranet,'_** Knowledge cut in.

'_Whatever,'_ I said rolling my eyes a bit as my stomach growled, "Need to find some food first."

* * *

'_Well that was…interesting,'_ I thought as I sat down on the bench somewhere in the Presidium. **_'By interesting,'_**Light began with barely contained anger, **_'You mean the worst excuse of the American classic hamburger. Then yes it was very interesting.'_** With a chuckle I opened up my omni-tool, which I bought after selling my cell phone, and began looking up Commander Shepard. Scrolling the internet...

**'****_Extranet.'_**

'_Fuck you I'll call it what I want Knowledge,'_ I snapped at the uppity emotion-clone. Anyway I found out that it has been about one month since the destruction of the Normandy and the 'death' of Commander Jake Shepard. Who turns out to be a male, space born, war hero, and he looks like the default Shepard. Whether he is Paragon or Renegade and what class he is will have to wait until I meet him.

Speaking of which, how will I gain enough attention to earn a spot on his team in his fight against the Collectors.

As to answer my unspoken question, in the most cliché manner I might add, a cry for help snap me back to reality. I shot up from my seat and turn to the sound. I watch as a Quarian was dragged, by a Turian, down an alleyway_. 'These people sicken me,'_ I couldn't help but think in disgust as I looked around, '_They're not even batting an eye, or making any kind of move to help.'_

**'****_Good thing we're here then,'_** Light said through our connection_, __**'Think of the good we can do, and this can work out for us by being a hero to these people we can at least gain a reputation to be able to join Shepard's crew.'**_

'_If not then we'll at least be able to keep up with current news,'_ I added.

**'****_And gain experience need for if or when we go to the DC universe.'_** Light finished as I came to a stop at the entrance of the alleyway. I let out a feral growl as I watched the Turian threw the female Quarian to the ground. Getting a better look at the two I could tell that the Quarian's suit was green and blue while the Turian was wearing black armor. Pressing the button on my uniform sealing my mask together, I began taking quiet steps forward. The Turian let out a sinister chuckle as he press the girl with one of his feet, "Let me go you Bosh'tet," she screamed.

My mask's audio receivers picked up the Turian's response, "You got quite the mouth on you," he jeered, "I can't wait to watch you work it."

I was right behind him when I growled, "Work this." He spun around and froze in fear when he saw my mask. I took the opening. I grabbed him and threw him into one of the dumpsters. With a slight limp he scrambled back to his feet and dashed to the crowed street.

Or at least tried to.

I lifted my left arm and shot out a grappling hook. The Turian let out a surprise yelp as my hook wrapped around his bony waist and yanked him back. With my newly acquired powers I augmented my right foot with some light lightening, I didn't want to kill the guy, and slammed it into the Turian's chest sending him flying into the wall where he moved no more. With a flick my hook unwrapped itself and shot back into my sleeve as I turn towards the young frighten Quarian. She had curled herself into a ball, "Your safe now," I said my voiced distorted by my mask.

The Quarian uncoiled herself looking at me, "Why did you help me?" I looked at her and pulled out some rope that I had found in a store, "You needed help, do I need another reason? I will help anybody who needs it no matter what species they are."

"Well you have my thanks," the Quarian said getting up, "I just wish there was some way to repay you." I paused for a minute before I tighten the rope and pulled out my omni-tool from under my gauntlet, "If you can add Tactical Cloak, Overload, hacking, bypass, and Sabotage on my omni-tool you can consider your debt paid," I said tossing the omni-tool. "Oh I can do that plus more," the Quarian said slapping the tool on her wrist and began typing away, "My name is Shili'Quan nar Tonbay by the way." I stood up and introduced myself with a name that I put together on the spot, "Fox, nice to meet you Shili. How goes your Pilgrimage?" Shili looks up from her work to ask, "You know about the Pilgrimage?" I nodded as she tossed my omni-tool back. I pushed back my jacket and removed my gauntlet so I could put the tool back on my arm. _'Hmmm maybe I should get a second one,'_ I thought to myself as I put everything back together.

"It's doing alright I guess," Shili began, smashing her hands together, "I just don't know what to get." I let out an hmm as I went through the files that I had on my omni-tool, "How about schematics of a prototype omni-blade. You can consider it payment for the masterful work that you did with my omni-tool, and I won't take no for an answer." Shili just look at me, "But if you do that how will I pay the debt that I owe you?"

**'****_She can be your Oracle,'_** Light suggested.

I smirked, "How about this then," I began, "You work with me for at least a year and we'll call it even." Shili put a finger under her chin while she contemplated my proposal. I began digging into my shoulder pack for a permanent marker.

"What exactly do you do?" she asked while I continue to search for that stupid marker.

"I guess you can call me a vigilante or a superhero if you feel dramatic," I answered, "Pretty much I go around and stop crime and bring in the bad guys like this asshole." I said kicking the down Turian.

"Alright then you got a deal," Shili said as I pulled out a black marker. I turn towards her and gave her a nod, "Welcome to the team Shili." Shili nodded her head and pointed at my marker, "What are you going to do with that," she asked.

I gave her mischievous smirk that she couldn't see, "Oh nothing much," I said flipping off the cap and turning towards the down Turian, "Just a little fun."

* * *

Captain Bailey let out a tired sigh as he rested his head on his hands. He was about to call it quits for the night when a feminine voice ranged out, "Captain you're going to want to see this." Bailey looks up to an Asari standing in the front entrance of C-sec her arms crossed. A half amused and half curios smirk on her lips.

"This better be good," he grumbled as he stood up and joined the growing crowd of C-Sec officer and civilians. The object of their amusement was a Turian that was suspended upside down by some kind of cord. A piece of paper, along with a small OCD file, was sticking out of the cord that bounded him. Bailey snatched the paper and the OCD taking a moment to study the Turian's pale skin which was marred with black permanent marker marking. Upon further investigation he saw that it was a monocle and a Hitler mustache. With a chuckle Bailey read the note: _Arrest me I'm a Rapist Asshole_.

At the bottom of the note was a black fox that had one of its paw held up in a peace sign. The rapist let out a groan as he woke up. After his eyes adjusted he saw the C-Sec officers, "Aw shit."

"Book'em" Bailey ordered and two officers, a human and Turian, complied.

* * *

I smiled as I looked down from the catwalk, I could hear Shili chuckling next to me. "It's a start," I said softly my mask had been removed before. "Yea," Shili said, "We can really make a difference here even if it's just small steps." I slapped my left breast part of my costume making my mask slide from the side of my head and sealed shut with a small hiss. "Let's go Shili we got a lot of work to do." I said turning around and ran down the catwalk Shili close behind me.

_For the next two years we fought against the Citadel's underworld. Righting the wrongs and protecting the weak while upholding justice. No evil escaped my sight or my might. Weather they were lowly drug dealers or corrupt politicians they still felt the hammer of justice. When somebody crosses the line I was there to bring them in._

_But even with all of my power there were some that I failed. Some by the hands of Cerberus and the Shadow Broker others by the gangs that ran across the Citadel's. For every life that was taken or scared I made sure that the guilty paid the price. _

_I have been called by the people as Savoir, Vigilante, Angel, Demon, Criminal, and Hero. But the name that the wicked fear and the innocent rejoiced will forever be:_

_Shadow Fox._

* * *

**_There you guys go don't forget to leave a review._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Updated- 9/8/2013**

_'This is for thought and conversions the Light and emotion clones'_

**"This is speech by Ed or EDI"**

**'This is for speech from emotion clones and Light'**

"This is for speech with the mask on (Not face mask that is worn underneath)"

* * *

Ch 3

Jake Shepard the Lion of Elysium, First Human Specter, and Hero of the Citadel was pissed.

First he fails to save half of Horizon, then his old teammate and lover Ashley William flats out dumps him, and that being gentle about it, and now he and his ground team have been waiting to go through customs for who know how long.

"Don't you miss the good old days?" Shepard's partner in crime, Garrus, said from besides him, "Where we could just walk past the all the lines." Shepard let a low chuckle, "And you could slap omni-gel on everything."

"Hey Shep," the newest member of Shepard's crew, the master thief Kasumi Goto, spoke up, "Didn't the Council reinstated your Spectre statues?" Shepard placed a finger on his chin, "Oh yea."

"You mean to tell me," Zaeed said his voice rising in anger, "That we've been standing in this gaddum line for an hour and a half for nothing." When the merc finished the rest of the ground team let out a groan. "Hey," Shepard called back facing his team, "It was an honest mistake," He quickly lead his team past customs.

"Does anybody know anything about this Shadow Fox?" Shepard asked.

"Cerberus has been trying to find and capture him ever since he showed up," Miranda, TIM's right hand, said, "The only thing that we know about him is that he is young and has no respect for authority, and that he has strange abilities. Besides that we know nothing." Shepard looks over to the genetic perfect woman, "Have you met him?"

"A few times," came the reply through grit teeth, "And it wasn't pleasant."

"That's an understatement," Jacob said, "From what I understand him and Miri have some bad blood between them."

That peak Shepard's curiosity, "Why? What happen?"

"I don't know all the details but it sound like he called her a few names, nothing to polite either, and that their meetings usually ended with a fight," Jacob replied, "I think that he has something against Cerberus…"

"Gee I wonder why," Jack sarcastic remarked.

"…Or it could because he spurred Miranda's 'advances'," Jacob said causing the non-Cerberus members to laugh. "Jacob," Miranda said her voice short and cold, "Shut up." This caused everybody to laugh even harder. "I like him already," Jack said, but then again she likes anybody that hates Cerberus.

"Before I left C-Sec," Garrus cut in a smile on his face, "I met him a couple of times. To put what he is simply he's a vigilante like me. In fact he is where I got the idea to move to Omega and start my own team."

"What is he like," Shepard said really liking what he is hearing so far. "Well Miranda is right about a couple of things," Garrus begins, "He's really young, how young though is anybody's guess. Nobody knows anything about him. And Shepard I've seen the people that he has brought in and I'm telling you right now don't underestimate him. In six months he has single handily brought down countless of gangs, slavery rings, and drug deals. He even took down a few Blue Suns, Eclipse, and Blood Pack operations. It definitely increase my work load on Omega I'll tell you that," Shepard looks at Garrus with an unbelievable look, "You're kidding right?"

Zaeed spoke up this time, "'Fraid not. A couple of months ago some crooked Volus ambassador hired a bunch of us mercenaries and bounty hunters to bring him down by any means necessary."

"How much?" Jack asked.

"25."

"Thousand?" Jack said with a raised eyebrow. Zaeed let out a bark of laughter, "No Million dead, double for alive so he could 'teach him manners'." Shepard let a low whistle, "He really must have pissed him off."

"So what happened?" Kasumi asked.

"Well the one that were left…" Zaeed was cut off by the thief, "He killed them?"

"No," Garrus spoke up, "He follows a strict no killing code."

"Will you let me finish the goddum story," Zaeed barked, "Any way after a few of the mercenaries and bounty hunters killed themselves off. Fox begins to take the rest of us down one-by-one. Until there was only myself and one other. A Krogan Battlemaster." The ground team listens closely as Zaeed continued, "The Krogan thought it would be a good idea to take a few people hostage to lure him out in the open. But one of them, a young bucket head, tired to stand up to him, dumb bastard. The Krogan just riddled him full of holes, not enough to kill him right away, but enough so he could die slowly from infection." Zaeed let a small shudder very unusual for the harden merc, "Fox walks out in the open and before the Krogan could fire, that kid was on him tearing in to him like a feral Alpha Varren. I swear I didn't think a Krogan could bend that way. Afterwards Fox removes his mask and said something that made the Krogan scream and babble like his head plate had been ripped off, and then Fox just grabs the Krogan's leg and dragged him all the way back to C-Sec. After that I backed out, anybody who can do that to a Krogan is not somebody I want to mess with no matter how much money is involved." When Zaeed finished his tale Grunt let out a deep chuckle, "Can't wait to meet him Shepard."

For the first time since wakening the tank-breed Shepard agreed.

"What happen to the Krogan?" Jacob asked.

"He's still in the hospital last I checked," the grizzly merc said.

"How bad was the damage?" Miranda said her curiosity peeked, "A Krogan are quick healers he shouldn't have been in the hospital for more than a week."

"I didn't say it was that kind of hospital," Zaeed said, "The damn toad won't stop muttering 'make it stop,' over and over."

"Oh yea," Garrus said in mock cheerfulness, "Somebody who can beat the shit out of a Krogan Battlemaster and make him piss himself. I'm dying to meet him." Shepard shoots a smirk towards the ex-vigilante, "Come on Garrus you did say that he inspired you to become Archangel. Who knows he might even give you an autograph."

* * *

**_Fox P.O.V_**

I watch with a smile as Shepard and his team made their way to Captain Bailey. **_'By the looks of things Shepard has just gotten done with Horizon,'_** Light chimed in. I was about to try and contact Shili, but I remember that she went back to the Fleet about two months ago. _'Yea, it defiantly matches what the news is reporting as of late,'_ I said letting out a sigh, _'and it looks like Shepard is either a soldier or an infiltrator by the look of his load out.' _I began examining Shepard's back.

"Ed," I called to my suit's AI, "Scan the targets weapons."

**"Can you say please?"** Ed asked to which I retorted, "Can you not be short?"

**"WHO IN THE HELL YOU CALL SHORT!"** Ed exclaimed. I chuckled, "Sorry couldn't resist. Can you please scan Shepard's weapons? And see if you can pull up any reports concerning Horizon."

Ed huffed** "Yea. Scanning….Scanning complete."** He droned as my mask optics zoomed in on Shepard's back while bringing up every gun and highlighting any upgrades that the guns have. **"Target is armed with 1 M-5 Phalanx heavy pistol with upgraded magazine and extended barrel, 1 M-96 Mattock assault rifle with 4x scope, and 1 M-92 Mantis with penetration mod and extend barrel. As for the news about Horizon the latest reports are saying that it suffered from an attack by an unknown force which was repelled by Cerberus forces."**

"Thanks Ed."

'_So he likes accuracy, power, and penetration,'_ I mused, going through the load out in my head. **_'That what she said,'_** you can guess which emotion said that.

**-Smack-**

**'****_Are you serious right now,'_** my gentleman side said. Soon my all of my emotions began bickering like little children, and does Light help. Nooo she just sits back and watches with amusement. I smack the side of my head silencing my emotions, _'Guys not now.' _I let out a sigh before I turned back to Shepard and listen closely at what they had to say.

"Shadow Fox you say?" Bailey said to which Shepard nodded and answered, "Yes I'm on a dangerous mission and I need him for my team."

"Well if you can find him I'm sure he'll join you," the C-Sec captain said looking up from his terminal. "Do you have any information that could be helpful?" Shepard asked causing to Bailey to smirk.

"Our 'investigation' Bailey air quoted, "has not turned up any leads." He said causing some of the officers, and me, to chuckle. Shepard raised an eyebrow as Bailey pointed at the board behind him that read: _Shadow Fox Suspects._

As the board stated it was a group of pictures of possible ideas as to what I look like underneath my mask. The photos included Abraham Lincoln, Big Foot, and other mythical creatures from Turian, Salarian, and Asari cultures. My personal favorite was the Loch Ness monster.

Shepard and his crew let a few chuckles except for Miranda, but then again she wouldn't know a good joke if bit her on her nice fine ass.

….

'_Lust stop influencing me,' _I ordered.

**'****_Hey I'm just stating a fact,'_**the emotion-clone stated, **_'Although Shili had a nice ass too. I wonder if all Quarians have...'_**

'_Stop right there,' _I barked making the emotion disappear into my mind. **_'He raises a good question,'_**Light said.

'_Don't encourage him,' _I sigh.

**'****_You need to find a girlfriend,'_**Light said as she pushed the emotion-clones away, **_'Shili was a good one if you've stop seeing her as a sister.'_**I rolled my eyes, _'We've been over this Light in this line of work attachments could be dangerous.'_

**'****_Whatever, if you keep this your going to end up like the 40-year old virgin,'_** Light said making me sigh again before I returned to the conversation in front of me. "So, I'm guessing that investigation is not on top of your to do list," Shepard said with crossed arms. Bailey slammed a hand down on his desk, "Why should I bust my ass to take someone down just because he pissed of some crooked ambassador," he said, "Its thanks to Fox that people can walk down the streets around here without worrying about being mugged or snatched away from their homes." Bailey then began sorting through some data pads that were resting on his desk. He picked one up and hanged it on the wall next to his desk.

I gave the pad a quick scan, _'Hmmm...it seems like the Blue Suns are housing some red sand at __warehouse 17-B-24 __Zakera Ward.'_

**'****_Why haven't C-Sec moved in on this if they know this much?'_** Light asked. _'Because the warehouse belongs to our good friend Aena'_ I answered with a smile, _'The CEO of Lifeworks.'_

**_'_****_You would think that a medical company would know better than to mess with stuff like Red Sand,'_** Light said as I pulled out a black kunai knife that had a body of a fox for a hilt, **_'But then again Aena isn't what you would call a good doctor. How many of her operations have we taken down?'_**

_'__I stop counting after 50.'_

"So what's that for?" Shepard asked pointing at the hanging data pad. "Well sometimes we receive proof or Intel about some illegal operation or something," Bailey said typing away on his computer. "And because of red tape you can't do anything," Garrus cut in.

"That or someone paid off the right people," Bailey said looking up from his computer to look at the general area that I'm at, but I know that he was unable to see me. "So how do you know if he accepts or even knows about it," Shepard said leaning forward to read the data pad. I throw the knife embedding it in-between Shepard and the pad.

"That's how," I whispered as I disappeared deeper into the shadows. "Before I take down another of Aena's ops," I pulled out my marker, "I'm going to a little bit of fun."

* * *

After I finished having my 'fun' I went back to my place and picked up my belongings which included a few clothes and a few projects that I have been working on. When I was done I said my good-byes to the Chinese couple that allowed me to use their restaurant as a base after I saved them from an Eclipse racketeering operation. With everything done I made my way to the warehouse.

* * *

As sly as a fox I placed my bags on the support beams that crisscross the warehouse's ceiling. I looked down watching the Blue Sun merc move around making perpetration for my 'arrival'. Suddenly I picked up a familiar voice, "Aena," a Turian said talking to an armored Asari, "Are you sure that Fox will come?" Ah well if it isn't Commander Vol leader of all of the Blue Suns operations here on the Citadel.

"I'm sure," the Asari, Aena, said with an evil smirk, "Blue Suns and Red Sand in one of my warehouses," she let loose one of those cliché evil genius laughter, "There's no way he can resists." Commander Vol however wasn't so convinced, "What if he calls C-Sec? What then? There's enough evidence here to put us in the slammer." Aena brushed off his concerns with a wave of her hand, "I paid off a few high ranking members. They won't be a problem."

"Ed scan the area, locate, identify, and tag all hostiles," I spoke to the AI.

**"Give me a sec,**" Ed said, **"There are two snipers below you armed with 1 M-92 Mantis and 1 M-98 Widow****,"** a fucking widow where the fuck did they one of those, **"Two sentries outside armed with M-15 Vindicator and a M-8 Avenger. On the ground level there are eight tangos that are armed with M-8 Avengers,a M-76 Revenant, Graal Spike Throwers, and a M-77 Paladin. All weapons are equipped with Disruptor ammo and piercing mods. Total of enemies: 12. And that includes the two leaders"**

When Ed was done giving me the report I could not help but let out a quiet sigh, **_'Man,'_** Light chimed in, **'****_Widow, Revenant, and Spike Throwers. These guys really want to kill us.'_**

_'__Well considering that we've cost them all of credits and resources I'm not that surprised,'_ I chimed back. _'I don't know about you, but them sending 10 people to take us down. I'm pretty insulted.'_ I chuckled motioning to Aena and Vol, _'Also that the leaders are right here for the taking.'_

**_'_****_You're right,'_** Light said getting excited of the upcoming battle, **_'So are you ready my partner of my soul.'_**

_'__Let's wait and see if Shepard shows up,'_ I said causing Light to awwwed. I ignored her, "Ed calculate the odds of success."

**"79%,"** I frowned and Light let out a bark of laughter, "Add Shepard's team."

**"99.5%,"** I smiled liking those odds better, "Add quarterstaff use."

**"100%"**

"Perfect."

"If you're so damn worried," Aena said coldly, "Then leave." Vol was about to say something when the communication hub beeped, "What," he snapped.

"Sir," a human voice answered, "We have a group of heavily armed people heading this way."

"C-Sec?" Vol said shooting a glare Aena who just waved it off, "No sir, there not wearing C-Sec colors, they could be a merc group." One of the Turians down below nudged one of the humans, "Told you Shadow Fox was a group. There's no way one person can take down entire gangs."

"Its Commander Shepard," the sentry said in fear causing Aena to snap towards the intercom. "What," she snapped, "That's impossible Shepard is dead."

"Well he looks pretty alive to me," the Turian sentry retorted. "Stop him," Vol ordered.

"No wait," Aena cried out, but it was too late. The doors flew open and the two sentries flew in and crashed against the wall. Every weapon was armed and pointed at Shepard's team. Who in turn had their weapon out and pointed at the Blue Suns.

"Stand down," Aena called out causing guns to lower just a tad. _'Time to move,'_ I thought as I jump down, "There seems to be a mistake," Aena said as I landed quietly behind one of the snipers that had the Widow. I put him in a sleeper hold, and held him until he passed out. "What is a dead Spectre doing here?" Aena said beginning the interrogation. "I'm here looking for Shadow Fox," Shepard answered. I released the first sniper and turn towards the other just as he notice his squad member go down. I threw a small lightning bolt at him before he could raise his gun. Paralyzed he fell to the ground; I grabbed him and lowered him quietly.

"Well get in line," Vol growled. Aena looked at Shepard curiously, "Why are you looking for him?" I leaped down and rolled on impact to make my landing as stealthy as possible. I hid behind one of the crates and pulled out my omni-tool and began hacking the warehouse's controls and computer. I let out a small smirk when I succeeded in gaining control of the warehouse and data mined the terminal.

"Why indeed," Vol said as his men raised their weapons again. I press a button on my tool and spoke, "I would like to know that myself," I said. My distorted voice coming from the speaker system bounced off the warehouse's walls. I watch with glee as the members of the Blue Suns began searching frantically for the source of my voice, slowly forming a circle their backs to each other.

"Where are you," one them shouted, which I ignored.

"Officer Vakarian," I called out causing Garrus to tense up a bit, "It's been a while since we last met. I thought you left for Omega, and if you don't mind me asking. What happen to you face?" Garrus shrugged relaxing, "Tried to catch a missile with my face."

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Well since you're here and not in the morgue I guess you were successful." I then turned my attention to Miranda or as I like to call her... "So Catwoman," I heard Jacob chuckle. He pointed at a trembling Miranda when everybody looked at him for answers. "How is you left ass cheek feeling. Taking a tranquilizer to the ass can't be fun." I said which cause Jack, despite the tense situation, to let out a chuckle.

"So Shepard I ask again why are you here? Is this an elaborate plan cooked up by Cerberus to, and I air quote, 'recruit' me. If that is so then you can tell TIM to go fuck himself." I watch as Shepard stepped forward, I tossed a glance over to where Vol and Aena were at. They were desperately trying to locate me. With a snort I moved to the top of some crates that had been stacked up. Making sure to stay in the shadows I listen to Shepard while he explains about how Collectors were abducting human colonies. Stuff that I already knew of course.

"I'm gathering a team of the best, and your name came up," Shepard said ending his speech. I heard Aena grunt if frustration, "You expect me to believe you when you go and disappear for two years claiming to be dead. Then out of nowhere show up and on a Cerberus vessel no less. Tell me why I should work for a bunch of Xeno-haters terrorist?" This was a test of Shepard's character, I need to know what kind of person Shepard is. **_'Yea I'm not working for a Renegade,'_** Light spoke up.

_'__You? You mean me. I'm going to be doing most of the work.'_ I scoffed.

**_'_****_I mean us.'_**

"I don't like working for Cerberus if I had the choice I wouldn't be," Shepard said clenching his Mattock, "But they are the only ones doing anything about the attacks. Cerberus maybe paying the bills, but it's my ship, my crew, and my mission." Hello there. Man the way he said it the conviction and the determination. He said it like he was making a challenge to anybody to say otherwise.

_'__I can see why people would follow him,'_ I thought. **_'Yea,'_** Light said, **_'He's a natural leader.'_**

"You certainly have a way with words Shepard," I said standing straight, "I…"

"ENOUGH," Aena shouted, apparently she gave up trying to find me, "Come out of your hiding place." With a press of the button the lights went out, and by using my mask's night vision I was able to jump and land in the middle of the group of mercs. I smirked as the lights came back on, "Whose hiding?" I said causing everybody to flinch in surprise.

One of the mercs, a Turian, was the first to recover. He spun around and brought up his rifle, I quickly grabbed it and forced it upward, using it momentum to slam the gun into his face, dazing him. As the Turian stumbled back I quickly turn around and smacked a spike thrower, that was in the hands of a Batarian, to the side as it went off embedding spikes into a human's leg.

**_'_****_1,'_** Light counted as the human went down screaming. I slammed an open palm that was shrouded with lightning into the same Batarian chest sending him into the wall knocking him out cold, **_'2.'_** Another human brought up his Paladin pistol, I spun myself into his personal space my back to him, I bashed the back of my head to his nose as I grabbed his armed hand and aimed it at the Turian that had recovered from my initial attack. Shooting two rounds, one in each leg, making him collapse in agony,**_'3.'_** I threw an elbow back hitting the human in the cheek bone, I then tossed him over my shoulder popping out the pistol's thermal clip when the human landed with a **–thud-** Light whined as I stored the pistol in my jacket, **_'Ouch that's 4.'_**

I turned around towards the last two mercs, a Batarian and a Turian, who had discarded their guns and pulled out knives. Which look like evil short swords more than knives. I pulled out my quarterstaff and pressed one of the buttons causing the staff to extend half-way. When the mercs saw my staff they began laughing, "You can't cut shit with that," the Turian said before I sprung forward and cut the daggers with my staff that was glowing and crackling with blue lightning. "I can cut plenty," I growled bringing my now cooled off staff up and smacked the Turian in the head making him fly past the Batarian, **_'5,'_** Light said helping me keep count. The finally foe, the Batarian, stumbled form the flying Turian which I capitalized on. I ran towards him and grabbed his faced and slammed him into the ground.

**_'_****_6 ,plus the two sentries, and the two snipers brings the total of 10,'_** Light said smugly. I turn towards Aena and Vol, who had guns pointed at me, long enough for me to hear Aena scream, "You've foiled my plans for the last time Fox-" she was cut off by two gun shots. I watched in sorrow as both Aena and Vol go down with bullet holes in between their eyes.

"Did you have to kill them?" I turned around to see Miranda's pistol smoking. "I just saved you life," she replied putting her gun away, "You should be grateful." I slapped the button that controls my mask making it slide away, "My life didn't need saving bitch," I said with venom laced in my voice as I flicked two of my fox kunai that I had grabbed during Aena's speech. The ninja knives flew and embedded themselves into the floor in front of her feet. "You better be glad that I data mined Aena's computer for evidence before she died."

Miranda sneered, "Why you little shit," she growled stepping forward, her biotics flaring up. I took a step up as well making lightning dance across my hands causing the crew to mummer. "Calm down both of you," Shepard said stepping between us.

"As you wish Commander," Miranda said sending one last glare at me which I returned in kind. Shepard turns to me, "I apologize for my crew member's action," he said with sincerity that quelled my anger.

For now.

"Understandable," I said typing away on my omni-tool, "You'll need people with quick reaction time for your mission. Although if they don't have the intelligence to use those reflexes at the right time then they become a liability." I glared at Miranda at the end of my statement, while I sent the data from Aena's terminal to Captain Bailey so he could shutdown her company. I also activated one of my devices in my packs causing them to vibrate towards the edge.

"So are you in?" Shepard asked as I deactivate my omni-tool. "Sure," I smirked turning my head to the side, "As soon as you tell Goto-san to de-clock and step away." The thief materialized in the area that I was staring at.

"How did you know? It's been awhile since somebody was able to spot me," Kasumi asked to which I answered, "You can fool the eyes," I held out my arms, "But you can't fool the ears." My bags fell from the ceiling and into my out stretched hand. I heard Miranda mutter, "Show off."

"Ah your just jealouse bitch," I said with a smirk, "that you can't pull this off." I watch with glee as Miranda began grinding her teeth together.

"That and I had you guys tag since you entered the system," I said slipping on my bags, "So I knew that you had already recruited Goto-san, and I'm familiar somewhat with her ways." Miranda stepped forward and pointed a finger at me, "That's Bullshit."

Just then Zaeed began clapping his hand along with Garrus. Grunt was chuckling while Jack just busted out laughing, "You're alright light bulb." Jacob was doing a mix of clapping and laughing, while Shepard was hiding his face behind his hands. By the tremors I'm guessing that he was laughing as well. That or he was mad, but I'm pretty sure it was amusement.

"What are you lot going on about," Miranda demanded as she spun around to face the crew. "Nice one Fox-kun," Kasumi said in Japanese between giggles. "Why thank you, it was one of my best works so far," I said while clapping. On Miranda's back was a note stating: _Clap if you like my ass._ At the bottom was my signature fox holding up two paws which formed a peace sign. Miranda spun around, "What did you do?" she seethed.

"I don't know what you're talking about Catwoman," I said innocently strolling past her and stopped in front of Commander Shepard. I held out my hand, "I'm in. We'll discuss my conditions on the Normandy," I said. With a smirk Shepard grasped my hand and gave me a firm shake, "Welcome aboard Shadow Fox."

* * *

**Don't forget to Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you guys go the long awaited update sorry for taking so long, but work got really busy and I had writers block. If you have not seen the new opening chapter I suggest that you do that now. Anyway enjoy.**

_'This is for thought and conversions the Light and emotion clones'_

**"This is speech by Ed or EDI"**

**'This is for speech from emotion clones and Light'**

"This is for speech with the mask on (Not face mask that is worn underneath)"

* * *

Ch. 4

After dismissing his crew with the order to pick up supplies Commander Shepard and myself made our way to the Normandy. Passing C-Sec Bailey tossed my knife back saying, "Good luck out there kid."

"I don't need luck," I returned, "But I wouldn't mind having some. See you later Bailey," I finished with a two finger salute that turned into a peace sign.

"So what are your conditions? I will try my best to grant them," Shepard said after we passed through customs and the boarding dock.

"I'll tell you on the ship," I said tapping the side of my head, "Less eyes and ears." As we entered the Normandy the voice of Seth Green spoke up, "So Shepard." Joker turned his seat around facing us, "What did you get this time? We already have a crazy biotic, a mercenary that's like you, and Garrus."

Shepard smirked, "Well first we picked up a thief," Joker rolled his eyes. "And now we have another vigilantly, but this one can control electricity."

"Terrific," Joker muttered.

"Actually," I chimed in holding a finger up, "I prefer the term superhero, and it is lightening not electricity," I corrected.

"Great Sheppard," Joker said spinning his char back around, "You can never recruit someone normal can you."

"What's the fun in that?" I asked causing Joker to throw his hands up in the air. "Joker is our pilot," Shepard said through chuckles, "I'll meet you in the Conference Room Shadow Fox."

"Well two things first Boss," I said, _'Time to play stupid,'_ I thought.

"One, where is the Conference Room, and two is there a place for me to set my bags?" I asked adjusting the straps on my duffel bag. A familiar blue avatar popped up on the console besides Joker, **"The Conference Room is down the hall and past the Amory or Tech lab Mr. Fox. As for living space you will have to speak to Commander Shepard about that," **EDI answered.

With a raised eyebrow, that could not be seen thanks to my hood, I looked at Shepard. "That's EDI," he said answering my unasked question. "She is the ships A.I. so do you have a room preference?" the commander asked. Pulling a line from Mordin I said, "A.I. and non-human crew members. Cerberus is desperate. As for my room, I would prefer somewhere without any traffic, is closed off, and out of the way."

EDI chimed in, **"The AI core room should by sufficient."**

I rested my hand on my chin, "I'm cool with it as long as EDI doesn't go all GLaDOS on me." I said with a small chuckle which was quickly cut off when EDI responded with,** "Don't worry Mr. Fox I promise I won't run test on you for the sake of science. No matter how much cake is involved."** I froze in place and slowly turn towards the avatar. She sounded just like GLaDOS that scared the shit out of me.

**"That was a joke,"** EDI monotone causing me to let out a nervous chuckle, which turned into full out laughter. "You're alright EDI," I said calming down a bit, "So where is the AI Core?" I moved down the hall way a confused Shepard following me.

**"The AI Core room is located on the Crew Deck past the Infirmary Mr. Fox," **EDI answered.

"GLaDOS? Cake? Test?" Shepard asked with a confused look on his face. I laughed lightly, "Ask EDI about it later," I told him, "I'll see you in a few."

"Just wait for me in the Infirmary. I'll have Dr. Chakwas check do a medical on you while we are down there," Shepard said as we stood in front of the elevator. "No," I said immediately catching Shepard off guard, "That is one of my conditions. No exams. You might trust your doctor, but I don't trust the equipment that Cerberus provided. If you catch my drift." Shepard seemed to ponder this for a moment. Then with a nod he spoke, "Okay EDI," he looked over to the panel next to the elevator.

**"Yes Commander."**

"Tell Mordin to grab his medical equipment and met us down in the infirmary," Shepard turns to me, "Mordin is an Ex-STG he'll keep the result on the DL. We just need to make sure that your healthily enough to handle our mission."

"Works for me," I said stepping into the elevator. "Wait," a perky red head called out, "My name is Kelly Chambers." Kelly introduced herself with a smile.

**_'_****_Bitch is to bubbly,'_** Rude spat out. _'Quiet,'_ I snapped.

"I'm the Commander's Yeomen and psychiatrist. I'll need to-," I put my hand up cutting her off. "No offense Mrs. Chambers, but I don't you anywhere near my mind, plus it's the last place you want to be in…"

**_'_****_Got that right,'_** Light said putting her input in.

"My other condition Boss man," I said getting into the elevator, "Keep all Cerberus personal away from me." Kelly seem taken aback but quickly recovered, "I understand your distrust-,"

"Glad that we have an understanding," I said closing the elevator's door.

* * *

**_'_****_Ahh,'_** Light groaned as we stepped in to the infirmary and into the AI core,**_ 'That elevator was soooo damn slow. How the fuck can these people be able to send an object a size of a grand of sand at super high speeds, but they can't make an elevator that is slower than a snail. It makes no damn since what so ever.' _**

I just shrugged my shoulder as I placed a finger on the wall, and sent out a pulse frying all of the bugs that were in the room. I then threw my bags on the flat area were they place Legion on when they retrieve him, _'Who knows,'_ I answered Light's rant heading towards the medical room.

After waiting for about fifteen minutes Shepard and Mordin stepped in the room. "Ah," Mordin spoke up, "Shadow Fox, pleasure to meet you, heard a lot about you through STG contacts," he said wasting no time with his scans. "Good things I hope," I said leaning into the nearest bed.

"Yes, very good things," the scientist said, "like taking down the corrupt Turian councilman's aid. Impressive. Need you to take off your jacket, blocking scans, easy to take blood work too."

I silently cursed, "I was afraid of that."

"Don't worry," Dr Chakwas said flipping a switch closing the window blinds, "there you go, now you don't have to embarrassed, and you identity will be kept safe."

"Ha, that's not what I'm worried about," I said placing my hand on the wall and repeating the same process of debugging that I used in my room. This caused Mordin's eyes to widen in wonder, "I need you guys to promise to keep what you're about see a secret. The kind that you keep to your dying day."

"Ex-STG, know how to keep secrets," Mordin said and only after Shepard and Chakwas gave their word did I removed my trench coat.

"Whoa," Shepard said taking a few steps back.

"Oh my," Dr. Chakwas covered her mouth.

"Fascinating," Mordin said as he began typing away on his omni-tool. I pulled down my face mask.

"In all of my years," Chakwas said stepping in to get a closer look, "Are they real?" she asked pointing at my fox ears and tail.

I flicked my ears and tail to the side, "Very."

"What are you?" Shepard said, "Did Cerberus do this to you?" I let out a bark of laughter, "If only it was that easy. No my origins are more complicated than that, which I won't tell you so don't ask. I will tell you I have the power of a Nine-tail fox."

"Nine-tail fox or Kitsune no Kyuubi," Mordin said his eye's not leaving his omni-tool, "Human mythical creature. Originated from Japan. Very powerful beings able to wield lightening, fire, can create powerful illusions, shape-shift their form. Even rumored to be able to bend time and space."

"Yea," I said scratching my fox ears, "You don't have to worry about me breaking the laws of reality just yet. I'm still a child by my kind so I can only use lightening and a little fire." I didn't want everybody to know just what I can do yet.

"What else can you do?" Shepard asked his eyes not leaving my ears. Mordin spoke up his eyes finally leaving his omni-tool, "Heighten agility, strength, and speed. How high is unknown at the moment. Senses 10x stronger than regular humans. Wears mask to lower intensity of smells yes?" I nodded, "Also enhanced regeneration abilities, possible that he will live longer than most Asari maybe longer still. Interesting."

The scientist took a deep breath, "If allowed, I wish to run more detail test," he raised his hands up, "Purely for entrainment, a hobby if you wish. Something for me to do when not researching Collectors."

I blinked a couple of times, "Uh…sure," I said taken aback by Mordin's speech speed, "Just promise me that you won't try and copy my abilities." Mordin's eyes got bigger if that was possible.

"Excellent, don't worry, will keep results for myself. Fascinating can't wait. Need a blood sample for now." I held out my uncovered arm while Mordin took some of my blood. He stared in wonder as the small hole where the needle went in healed immediately.

"I have never seen this kind of chip before," Dr. Chakwas said holding up her omni-tool which had a bunch of numbers and letters that I couldn't make head or tail out of. "What's it for?"

She must be talking about the chip that been plugged in the back of my skull. What's it for. Isn't that the million dollar question, "Your guess is as good as mine," I told her with a shrugged. "I've had that chip in me ever since I was born, and no body as could give me a straight answer." The good doctor looked at her tool a little bit longer.

"Well, I'll see what I can get."

"If you don't mind me asking," Shepard said getting my attention, "Just how old are you? You look and sound pretty young to me."

I put on my jacket and pulled up hood and face mask. Taking a deep breath I answered, "I'll be turning seventeen soon." Well if you want to technical about it I'll actually turning nineteen.

"Commander you can't take this child with us," Chakwas said immediately dropping everything she was doing, while Mordin looked impressed I think, "this mission is too dangerous."

I cock my head at her, "I appreciate the concern doctor," I said my voice calm, "but I can handle anything you throw at me. Besides if you didn't need me then my name wouldn't have hit your desk." Shepard gazed at me I could feel him scanning me contemplating, "Look," I said, "I won't just up and leave. Now that I know that innocent people are endanger, I am honor bound to help and protect those people. And I will with or without you." I leaned on one of the beds, "Besides how many humans do you know can take on a fully grown Krogan and walk away, and from what I gathered you're going to need all the help you can get."

Dr. Chakwas let out a weak sigh, "It's your decision Jake," she said before turning back to her work.

"Alright Fox," Shepard said after a moment of silence, "you can stay but you will do exactly what I say when I say. I rather not have to bury a child because he did something stupid."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay Dad when's my curfew and I'm allowed to have friends over." Shepard glared at me, "Look Shepard you don't have to worry about me being a rebellious teenager. I know there is a time to play and a time to work. And I know who's in charge, and I will follow your orders unless they bring harm to the innocent or goes against my no-kill code. Unfortunately I have killed a few times before and I rather not make a habit of it."

I took a deep breath as flashes of memories of my first kill surfaced. He was slaver/serial killer; Batarian of course, one of the few species that still does slavery. In the open at least. It was during my first year as Shadow Fox, I had picked up a trail of kidnappings in the more seeder wards. It was probably one of the most disgusting cases that I have ever done. The things he did to his victims of his killings, I shuddered just thinking about it. Anyway this guys MO was pretty simple; he would find a target, usually a young female, and follow them home. When he got to the targets home he would, well let's just say that if the girl was rescued in time she wouldn't have anybody to go back to, and was mentally scared. I guess he did that so it would be easier to break them for the slave market.

When I finally caught up with him in his warehouse I was angry, but it was a controlled anger. All that changed when I entered and saw the conditions that the would-be slaves were in. My anger changed to fury, but there was one in particular that stood out to me. It was a human girl, she could be no older than ten or twelve, but what got to me was that she looked so much like my sister. The girl looked up to me her faced caked in dirt and dried blood, although I guess it was from her parents or guardians, and she said to me, "Where's my mommy and daddy?"

That's when I snapped I calmly told the girls to look away because I didn't want them to see this. I didn't kill him, I slaughter him like the animal he was. I made sure he suffered for every moment of pain and anguish that he put his victims through. I was only able to stop thanks to Light taking control of my body and pulled my into my mind trying to ease my anger. When I was well enough to control my body again, I was back at my HQ with Shili ushering me into the bath. Apparently Light had taken care of everything calling C-Sec and staying with the girls long enough to make sure that we taken care of. She also explained everything to Shili.

As for the Batarian, well the only way they were able identify the body was through DNA. You can say that the Batarian government was pretty upset about that, apparently that guy was one of their top officials and they didn't take his death to kindly. I believe that they put a very large bounty on my head. I haven't really bothered to check I have so many bounties on my head it's not even funny.

I began to get angry the more I thought about. I was mad at the Batarian. I was mad at C-Sec. Most importantly I was mad at myself.

**_'_****_Time to come back Sean,'_** Light said softly bringing out of morbid thoughts, **_'and you should blame yourself you did everything you could. You saved them.'_**

_'__But not all of them,'_ I said thinking about the ones I couldn't get to in time, _'I should have been stronger.'_

**_'_****_You might be powerful Sean,'_** Light said, **_'But you're not a god. You can't win them all.'_**

_'__No…but I can try,' _I said stubbornly.

I looked up to see Shepard nodded his head and stuck out his hand, which I took, "Do you need anything else?" he asked.

"Besides private shower time, and a lock door, for obvious reasons," I told him with a shrug, "Nothing I can thinking of right now.

"Alright then I'll let you know what times are available for the showers-" Shepard was cut off by EDI.

**"Commander, The Illusive Man would like to speak with you,"** she said making Shepard let out a tired sigh. I took that as my queue to leave.

"Well I'll go explore a bit," I said leaving the room.

* * *

So after scoping out every possible area of the ship, I went to the armory and placed an order for a pair of M-3 Predator pistols. I still kept the Paladin that I got from that merc back on the Citadel, but I gave it to Jacob so he could upgrade the heat sinks. Jacob asked me about armory to which I tugged at my uniform, he just shrugged his shoulders and went back to work. After that I decided to pay a little visit to Mordin.

"Ah, Shadow Fox thank you again for allowing me to run test on you," Mordin said as I entered his lab, "Can't wait to see what I can come with. Do need something?"

You know I don't know if I should be scared that Mordin running test on my blood. He does give off the 'I'm a mad scientist' vibe. I'm hoping that I don't wake up and find myself strap to the table getting poked and prodded.

"Well Doc," I said pulling out a data pad and began twirling in on my finger tips, "I hear that you're an accomplish chemist."

Mordin took a deep breath before looking at me with a smile, "Very," He said simply. I simply tossed him the data pad, which he caught and wasted no time at all going through it. "Interesting," he muttered, "notes state that it is a chemical compound that can be used as a power source, very unstable, long life span. Hmmm never seen such a element, possible undiscovered? No no no clearly man made." Mordin pauses his ramblings and looks at me, "What is this?"

"Before I answer that I have a question," I leaned forward and asked him, "Can you make it?"

Mordin doesn't answer at first just over the data pad once again before looking back at me. "Possible, will take me a while. Unless it's a chemical warfare, won't do it."

I smirked underneath my mask, "To answer your question and put your mind at ease. That chemical compound will be used for a suit that I'm working on thats it. It won't be used for anything else, and I won't give it to anyone else."

I crossed my arms.

"And it's going to be called Xenothium ore."

* * *

So after dropping off the data pad and making Mordin swear not to tell anybody about this project, which he didn't mind at all in fact I looked like a giddy school boy, I made my way back to the mess hall to grab a snack.

And that snack turned out to a tube of the best Turian chocolate. Yep thanks to my regenerative abilities that I got from Light I was able to safely eat Turian and Quarian food. When I found that out Shili became a very happy panda, especially when I started bringing top quality Turian food whenever I could.

I saw Garrus walk by like a man on a mission. "Hey Garrus," I called out, "Why don't you join me for a bit."

"Maybe later got to calibrate the main guns," he said not even turning around.

**_'_****_Oh hell no,'_** Light said, **_'We are not doing this.'_**

I couldn't agree more.

"But I got Turian chocolate," I said with a playful tone waving another tube in the air. Garrus paused and turned around eying the tube like a predator. I watched with amusement as the Turian fought an internal battle with himself.

"Well I guess the calibrations could wait for a while," he said finally giving in and walking towards me and taking the tube out of my hand. "So how did you get your hands on Turian chocolate and Galuci's Chocolate at that," Garrus said opening the tube and squirting some of the pasted in his mouth.

I swallow mine before answering, "You know the restaurant next to C-Sec HQ on Zakera Ward?" Garrus nodded, "I saved the owner's daughter from slavers a while back, and when he found out I could eat dextro food he gave me a discount on his wares plus a few tubes of chocolate for free."

Garrus did a double take, "You can eat our food?"

I smirked but of course he couldn't see it, "Yep, it taste good and takes up less space," I said as slurped down some more chocolate. "So Archangel," I said with a crescent smile, "As long as I'm here you'll have the best food around." I heard someone muttered, 'lucky bastard,' next to me. So I'm guessing that the new ingredients hadn't arrived yet.

"How did you know?" Garrus asked me.

"About you being Archangel?" I said getting a nod. I finished off my tube before answering, "Garrus, as you know in our line of work is very dangerous. Information is just one of our tools, and the most important one in our arsenal."

I leaned back into my chair, "So what's the rush?"

Garrus down the rest of his chocolate and stood up, "We got our next recruit and it's an old friend of ours. Who so happens to be in the middle of Geth Space."

"Tali Zorah," I stated while Garrus looks at me with a Turian equivalent of a raised eyebrow. Although it wasn't him that spoke next, "How did you know that?" I turned my head to Shepard.

I smirked, "Well Garrus is here," I motion to the Turian, "Wrex is on Tuchanka gathering the clans together. Ashley is with the Alliance. And Liara is on Illium working as an information broker. So that leaves Mrs. Zorah. Also the fact that the Quarians are the only species that are brave enough to send a group into Geth Space."

Shepard crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at me, "Okay next question," he said his voice low and eyes full of suspicion, "How do you know all of that."

**_'_****_Because where we're from this is all just a game,'_** Light said from my mind. _'Shush'_

"Because," I paused dramatically and in a perfectly clam voice I say, "I'm the Shadow Broker."

Pure silence fills the mess hall. I could feel every eye on me.

**_'_****_They don't seriously believe that do they,'_** Light said with a scoff.

_'__Well considering nobody but us knows who and what the Shadow Broker is, and considering that I know a lot of information it is somewhat believable,'_ I told her.

I chuckled a bit, "Oh man actually you guys actually believe that," I said with a small chuckle, "relax I'm fucking with you guys." Everybody seem to relax a bit, "Man you guys are so uptight," I said to everybody in the room, "I know it's a suicide mission, but damn relax before you have a heart attack or something." I return my gaze back to Shepard, "In all honesty Boss," I said standing up, "Blue Suns and Blood Pack encryption suck ass, and Liara has given me useful Intel over the years."

"I see," Shepard said staring at me for a moment longer before nodding turning towards Garrus, "get ready we'll be at Halestrom in a few hours."

"Good I'll be ready by then," I said making sure my belt was stocked and my staffs were- "No." I looked up at Shepard.

"No what?" I asked, my stomach clenching.

"No your not coming. Its' just going to be me, Garrus, Kasumi, and Zaeed."

I took a deep breath, "And why I'm not going?" I asked as my anger began growing in Light and myself.

"I already have a full squad and I don't know exactly what you can do," Shepard's mouth said, but his eyes said. "Because you're a child."

I felt Light push me aside, "Don't patronize us Shepard," she growled with my mouth.

_'Let me handle this Light._' I barked. Light moved aside and let me take control again. I turn around and made my way to the AI core, "Don't try and lie to me Shepard," I said pausing in front of the Infirmary Room, "I maybe a kid in your eyes because of my age." I turn my head a bit and fix Shepard with my coldest glare, "But don't you dare underestimate me and what I can handle."

I quickly went to my room and took a few calming breath, **_'that fucking jack ass treating us like children,'_** Light grumbled before talking to me, **_'Hey Sean.'_**

_'__Yea.'_

**_'_****_Next time somebody asks about your age FUCKING LIE THROUGH YOUR TEETH,'_** she screamed casing me to wince in pain as I let out sigh.

This is going to be a long trip.

* * *

**Don't forget to Review.**


End file.
